JX350 Pilot Profiles
by Light Buster
Summary: Pilot profiles of all junior members of the JX350 racing league. Based off of Wipeout HD Fury racing game of Wipeout racing game universe.
1. Prolouge

A couple of semi-transparent screens appeared in a dark room before an editor as he began to type in some info. The man, who was in a white-collared shirt, business pants, was working like a man possessed, working quickly as if a deadline was coming up, his green eyes glued to the screens before him, sometimes using his hands to flick specks of his brown hair away from his view. The info he typed was a biography of sorts as he used a holographic style keyboard to enter the info. While there were some info that was missing, the man typed in what he knew about the many people who appeared on the screen before him. He moved his hands about to move from one screen to another as he managed to fill in as many blanks as he could find with the right info if necessary. Soon though, he finally managed to finish up the last bio of each person and with a couple of quick swipes, he was able to sort out all of the biographies of every person and placed every screen of each bio in front of the man. With a smile, he was finished with his writing and editing when a door behind him slid open with a hiss. The man was in his middle ages as he wore a business suit, complete with dress shoes, with his black with some specks of gray hair naturally down, but still not disruptive in a professional environment. He stepped into the room as the editor turned to face him as he got out of his chair, opening his right hand as the businessman did the same to greet each other when he made eye contact with his brown eyes while firmly shaking each other's hands.

(Editor) "Mister Krystian Atkinson."

Both of them soon let their hands go.

(Krystian) "Are the info on the junior pilots finished?"  
(Editor) "Just got it done sir. I got as much info as I could. They are ready to be published to the archives with your approval."  
(Krystian) "How much is missing, if any?"  
(Editor) "Only the Tigron girl has some missing info. Because they were able to purge their systems of all of their data, I was unable to get all of the info. Aside from her though and some information I can't get a hold of, everyone else is done."  
(Krystian) "What kind of info?"  
(Editor) "Personal life stuff for some of the pilots."  
(Krystian) "Very well, it is not necessary to get every minor thing. Good work."  
(Editor) "Anything else you need done before this gets archived?"  
(?) "I just need to look at the info myself before it gets published."

Another man was standing at the doorway and much like Krystian, he was in a business suit and dress shoes himself. His black hair was combed back as he kept his appearance as professional as possible. He walked forward to Krystian and made eye contact with him with his lavender eyes and as Krystian turned to face him, he kept his own pure brown eyes on the man before him as they both shook hands.

(Krystian) "Mister Tarvus Orcorus."  
(Tarvus) "Mister Atkinson, it's good to see you. Has our editor finished his job?"  
(Krystian) "Yes sir, he just finished the bios on all of the junior pilots. He is ready to publish them once you get a look at them."  
(Tarvus) "Anything I should know before I do?"

Krystian cleared his throat before proceeding.

(Krystian) "There is some missing info for the Tigron girl. Tigron was able to purge their systems before the editor could get his hands on it. However, the editor has gotten the important bits for her and was able to fill the blanks with them. There are some personal bits about some of the other junior pilots our editor couldn't get a hold of either, but it shouldn't be much of a concern."  
(Tarvus) "I see. Very well, it is not necessary at this point. Good work."  
(Krystian) *sigh* "It was also a very dangerous call to keep the season going and not expelling that girl sir, even after that race at Kyoto. A lot of pilots got hurt on that day and it was only thanks to 'them' that all of the pilots were saved. Not to mention how many spectators got hurt by her at Ubermall as well."

Tarvus nodded as he replied, straightening his collar and tie as well.

(Tarvus) "I personally made sure that Tigron and their sponsor, the BSV, were dismantled. They shouldn't be anyone's problem anymore."  
(Krystian) "Let us hope so. I would like the next season for the junior league to go more smoothly and never see them again."

The Dane tucked in his collar a bit.

(Tarvus) "I will make sure it does. Now, about the bios."  
(Editor) "Here they are sir."

The editor placed his hands before the screens as they floated towards him. He then floated his hand over the first screen before he gave it a tap. The two race commissioners as well as the editor began to examine the bios before them…


	2. Chapter 1 - Michael Sanderson

**Identifications/Statistics**

Name: Michael Sanderson

Gender: Male

Birth: November 2, 2199

Birthplace: Los Angeles (California, USA)

Age (Currently 2215): 15

Nationality: American

Origin: United States (California)

Race: White

Languages Spoken: Many with English as primary.

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Body Builder, World Traveler, Student (Good Smile Racing Academy)

JX350 IDF: SAND1102.2199

Team: AG-Systems

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Junior

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Mizuki Nakajima (Japanese), Alexis Anderson (American), Sora Yasashi (Japanese), Jessica Caluroso (French), Katsu Sasaki (Japanese), Thierry Caluroso (French), Sofia Rossetti (Italian)

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Auricom, Goteki 45, Mirage, Mercutian De Gautet (German/Van-Uber)

Rivals: Maksim Zolnerowich (Russian/Triakis) and Polina Petrov (Bulgarian/Tigron)

Medals: Gold: 22, Sliver: 5, Bronze: 1

Sponsors: AG-Systems, Anti-Gravity Development, Belmondo Foundation, Crypton Future Media, Good Smile Company, Good Smile Racing, Joy Noodle Bar

Favorite Event: Single Race, Tournament, and Zone Events

Favorite Track: Metropia, the Amphiseum and Los Angeles

Leagues Completed: JX350

Character Traits: Attractive/Cute, Confident, Courageous, Dependable, Determined, and Natural

 **Skills**

Awareness: 10/10

Aggression: 7/10

Consistency: 10/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 10/10

 **Bio**

The junior leagues were set up to welcome new and skilled pilots to the professional leagues of the FX series. Many pilots including Garielle Zuzovnitch, Tara Shannon, Morgan Victius, Park-So-Gun, and Ishak Bin Yusof have graduated from the junior leagues to become professional pilots of the FX series. With more junior pilots coming into the JX series, many other teams began to set up junior teams of their own, including AG-Systems' Friends in Speed junior team and Qirex's Quantax Dynamics junior team; even Piranha reinstated their junior team, Amazon Fury, to compete in the junior leagues. Many junior pilots would have a shaky season or two, especially Mercutian De Gautet of Van Uber, who has been in the junior league for years, despite not winning a single race. Many would be in the junior leagues for a while before their graduation to the pro leagues or they would dropout to take part in another AG-sport after realizing how difficult it can be to pilot an AG-craft with finesse against a group of others. One pilot however, along with his friends, stood out and changed the racing world forever thanks to their amazing first season. That pilot is Michael Sanderson, the American lead pilot of AG-Systems' Friends in Speed Junior racing team and a member of the Miracle Eight, who dominated most of the JX350 season, making him one of the youngest pilots with the best start in his racing career.

Born in a small town near Los Angeles, the city of entertainment and the location of the race track that hosted the final race of the JX350 Final Tournament in 2215, Michael Sanderson is the only son of a hardworking, low income family. Born on November 2, 2199, the family was struggling financially. Despite being promoted up to higher ranks in the AG-Systems workforce by Sakura Tanaku and Inatu Itsua for better pay, the debt on the family was increasing by the day. However, they were given a huge raise to their paychecks if they were to work at their main AG-Systems facility in Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately, they didn't have the money to cover the traveling expenses for all three of them. It was then on a fateful day when the family met someone special that would be their lifeline. After another day at work was over, days prior to their deadline to head to Japan, the father and mother of Michael Sanderson ran into the world famous body builder and former AG-Racer of Triakis, Buster Harding. He noted that the family was having financial trouble and he offered a way to help them. He said that he normally takes clients for body building and conditioning, but he wanted to try something new. With the family's permission the Sanderson family's son, Michael Sanderson, was placed under Buster's care while they were at work in Japan and pay off any debts they have as well as the money for the trip their and afford a home in Tokyo. The family sold their previous home and would go on to pay off their debts and make money for a better life in Japan.

Buster Harding was used to working for his buyers for only a couple of weeks, but this would be his first time taking care of someone over many years. He knew that what he teaches to his clients wouldn't work for Michael, so instead of teaching him on his own, he would find someone similar to him and found the perfect match to work alongside with Michael, Johnathan Hale. During their childhood, Buster put Michael and Johnathan through some of the toughest high output and high intensity workouts as they traveled the world together. Weight lifting, swimming, and even martial arts, Buster put the two through a lot of hell that even made his previous clients pale in comparison. The parents of the Sanderson family and the Hale family made a huge risk investing in Buster Harding, but in the very end, it was all paid off. Michael, along with his childhood friend Johnathan, were some of the best students that Buster has ever trained. They had the age of a young boy, but the dexterity, endurance, knowledge, reflexes, speed, and even the strength of Olympic champions all in one package. He and Johnathan were some of the finest boys that Buster worked with, surpassing even some of the toughest expectations he set for them. After twelve years under his care, Buster finally parted way with the two after teaching them to live on their own, paying off any living expenses they have. The two would go on to be childhood friends and have pushed themselves and even each other to achieve goals in grade school, who were particularly popular with the girls thanks to their appearance, courtesy of Buster Harding.

The two completely aced every test and assignment that was given to them and have graduated from grade with top honors. They intended to carry the same results over to middle and high school, but a month before the fall semester began for their school they received something special. During the month of July, the two were recommended to the Good Smile Racing Academy, located in Tokyo, Japan. The GSRA were looking for some of the top students around the world who were interested in AG racing and sent out invites to them all. During their childhood years, the Michael and Johnathan were trained and learned how to use AG technology from Buster Harding. He even placed them in amateur AG-Kart racing and utilizing the knowledge from Buster Harding, the two did surprisingly well. The two became interested in AG racing after seeing the FX350 and 400 championships with Buster that was broadcasted. When Michael received the invite, he didn't want to waste the opportunity to become an AG pilot. After all, this would be his opportunity to meet his family again that he hasn't seen in years, even if he succeeded or not. Johnathan followed him as well, being interested in the same ideals as Michael was.

The two traveled to Japan with the help of Buster, after selling their home on August 15th, and became students at GSRA. The two used what they learned from grade school and passed the first evaluation with a ninety three percent score on day zero of GSRA's opening day. While the two breezed past the first test, they learned the school will not take them lightly thanks to the higher standards compared to the schools in America. After the initial evaluation, he and Johnathan met five other friends before the opening ceremonies began, a group of friends that would be a part of a group that he'll be a part of four year later. They were Mizuki Nakajima, Hitomi Yamaguchi, Ayaka Hamasaki, Alexis Anderson, and Eric Patterson. Soon however, they went through the biggest changes of their lives.

During the second part of the second part of the evaluation Michael, along with his friends, were caught in a lightning strike that hit the academy building while they were still in the simulator for the second evaluation. When that occurred, the power went out and they were locked in the simulator while being in a coma. When powered returned, the simulator was complete, they were sent to the infirmary to discover that they were okay. Their results however, would surprise not just the academy, but also some of the racing teams that would eventually take interest. Michael along with his friends surprised the instructors and teachers as they passed the second evaluation with numbers beyond belief, even going as far as hitting speeds and zones that nobody has ever touched. To top it off, their bio readings were completely off the charts, making the eight of them seem superhuman despite looking normal.

The eight became the top students in the Good Smile Racing Academy right off the evaluation and would go on to ace all of the assignments and exams that were thrown at them. The whole thing seem to be a walk in the park for Michael and his friends. During their time at GSRA, Michael and his friends visited the infirmary weekly after the freak lightning strike for medical checkups to ensure that their vitals and bio readings are normal. After seeing the same data, the checkup days eventually became monthly up to their graduation. During the weeks of the academy's conditioning for AG racing, Michael would meet his long time caretaker and the one who taught him everything in his childhood once again, Buster Harding. Much like his friends, Buster Harding put him and Johnathan through hell once again with various extreme goals and they surpassed Buster's expectations. Buster was proud of Michael and Johnathan that the two have grown up and have mastered everything he taught them. He was even proud to see their friends can rise to the occasion like Michael and Johnathan did when it was necessary. In his own words to the directors of the academy when he was told to give his personal opinion on the eight students for their final grade: "I can't see anyone else that I've gave lessons to that have gone the distance than Michael and Johnathan and their friends. They are some of the best, if not the best students I have trained with and they are some of my finest work I've put in. Each and every one of them were able to surpass my goals I set for them, no matter how insurmountable they were. They are some of the best students I've worked with in my lifetime and I can already see a good future for the eight of them."

During the last few weeks of GSRA's semester before graduation came about, each of the team principles from AG-Systems and Auricom, who also visited on day zero of the academy's opening, visited the academy to find a new set of pilots for their junior racing teams. Each of them looked at each and every student's grades, history, and records to find the perfect pilot for their team. It was then that Sakura Tanaku, the head of AG-Systems, immediately took interest in the top ten students, particularly, Michael Sanderson and Mizuki Nakajima, his girlfriend. When the afternoon races were going on around the racing circuit around the academy's campus, Sakura witnesses Michael from the top floor of the racing academy, racing against the other students who were in AG-Karts, breaking records and winning races using only the new suits made by Mizuki Nakajima and an AG hover-board he personally built for himself and his friends. The head director of the academy said that he made the hover-boards and his friend, Mizuki Nakajima, made the Adaptive Flight Suits, which adapts to the user's body and the environment and both have worked in tangent with each other. Sakura was immediately impressed by his performance on the track of the academy, using only a hover-board to beat the other students, as well as the knowledge he gained during his time at GSRA and from his parents when he was little. He did after all, create some inventions when he was very young.

When the time came for the team principles to choose which students were going to race for their junior team, she chose Michael Sanderson without hesitation. After all, his father and mother would be happy to see him face to face again after years of being apart and would be proud of him on how much he has grown, despite communicating to each other via screen communication from time to time. She also chose to recruit Mizuki Nakamura as well, seeing that the two would make the perfect pair for the 'Friends in Speed' junior racing team and that her family was working in the main AG-Systems facility along with Michael's family. She also chose Jessica Caluroso, the sister of the prodigy Thierry Caluroso, a member of the professional racing team of AG-Systems, Alexis Anderson, and Sora Akiyama, to round out the junior team. The announcement was made after the second last race of the semester by the director herself during an assembly meeting that the top ten students of the academy were given a spot in the junior racing league for the two teams. Michael and his friends were congratulated on making into a racing team, though some of them would be separated for the most part.

After their final race of their last school year, when Michael and the others changed back into their academy uniforms, they were called to the director's office shortly after. When they got there, they met the head director of the GSRA, who invited them into her office to meet the team principles Sakura Tanaku of AG-Systems and Jessie Fairbank of Auricom Research Industries. The team principles met the students and explained to the ten students that each of them will be racing for their team in the junior leagues after the team principles decided on who to take, with Michael, Mizuki, Alexis, Sora, and Jessica racing for AG-Systems, courtesy of Sakura Tanaku. When they met in person after their meeting, she told Michael and Mizuki that their families would be happy to see them again and hopes that they would make them proud. This especially applied to Michael, ever since he parted ways with his when he was little back in 2204.

When the school year was finally over, Michael and his friends graduated from the academy with top honors in 2214 and would go on to race for their respective teams. Michael, Mizuki, Alexis, Sora, and Jessica were then taken to the primary AG-Systems facility in Tokyo with the help of Sakura Tanaku. When they got there, the five were surprised to see how big the facility was when they were outside of the building. Michael and his friends were told by Sakura Tanaku herself that they'll meet their families' there in a surprise announcement in the facility. Sakura Tanaku wanted them to wait outside so that she can arrange a meeting with the employees and pilots of AG-Systems. When she entered, Sakura was greeted by the receptionist. Sakura told the receptionist that there will be an impromptu announcement for the team and that the meeting was mandatory. The employees as well as the current pilot lineup, including Katsu Sasaki, the current lead pilot for the AG-Systems professional team who is famous around the world, Thierry Caluroso, Katsu's wingman and AG-Systems' prodigy, and Sofia Rossetti, a student pilot who recently graduated to the professional league, were to meet in the usual place of the facility for the meeting. When the receptionist asked why, she told them that it was a secret. The receptionist made the announcement across the facility via broadcast. When the meeting came about, Sakura Tanaku wanted the five kids to wait just outside the usual place, that place being the hanger bay, where the meeting was going to take place. After some planning between her and the five kids, she started the announcement once everyone was at the meeting. As each and every one of them were announced, starting with Sora along with Alexis, the applause was loud and very powerful, with Jessica and Mizuki being the most noticeable of them all. This left Michael as the last one as he waited patiently outside for his name to come up. When Sakura finally revealed that Michael Sanderson was their final pilot as he stepped into the hanger bay and out from behind Sakura Tanaku when she presented his name, his family was in tears of joy when they finally saw him in person for the very first time in years and reunited with him, seeing how much he has grown and matured over the years as the crowd applauded and cheered for the family in smiles. The family always wanted their son to follow their footsteps to work at AG-Systems, but never knew that their son would be a pilot for the team. They were very happy to see him make a lot of progress since he parted ways with them.

The five kids were given the tour of the AG-Systems facility from Sakura Tanaku herself after the meeting, touring every part of the AG-Systems facility. After the tour, the five kids met the professional pilots of the team. Shortly after the introductions, Jessica broke away from the group to reunite with her brother, Thierry, and Michael, Mizuki, Alexis, and Sora hanged out with each other for the weekend. The next work day, the kids went under training from Katsu and Thierry, teaching them how the AG-Systems ships worked, how to fly them, and what they need to know for each event for the upcoming junior racing league. After teaching them what they know, they wanted them to run a couple of laps on some of the simulated tracks of the FX350 league with Sofia, who was also a student pilot for AG-Systems, who recently went professional. After a few laps and showing off what they learned, it became clear that both have taught them everything they know and all of them have learned very well, with each of them landing the most barrel rolls, most perfect laps, and some of the fastest lap times they've ever seen in their lifetime after a series of simulated runs on most of the tracks in the world. The five were an oddball to Katsu and Thierry at first since they have little to no history in the AG-racing sport, but after the demonstration, the five fit right into the team.

Weeks prior to the racing season where the applications for the junior racing leagues were due, Sakura Tanaku and Inatu Itsua had a difficult time choosing who would lead the junior team thanks to the near identical results of the five junior pilots. Sofia, who looked at the results herself, suggested to pit the kids against each other in a no weapon simulated race on Metropia, the racing circuit located in Kyoto's business quadrant, on Phantom class speed, the fastest speed in most racing events, using the same exact ships, the FX350/400 ships. The would-be couple was skeptical at first, but with Katsu's and Thierry's recommendation (after all, they knew that the best way to settle a matter like this was to race) the would-be couple decided to take Sofia's suggestion and run the simulated race. Michael, Mizuki, Aleixs, Sora, and Jessica were pitted against each other in a five way no weapons simulated race on Metropia to see who would be the lead pilot for the 'Friends in Speed' junior racing team utilizing only their skills. The race was fast and it was extremely close, almost too close to call. But after reviewing the close race suggested by Soifa, it was clear to the couple, Katsu, Thierry, and Sofia who would be the lead pilot for the 'Friends in Speed' junior racing team for AG-Systems. Despite an identical racing line from all of the junior pilots, Michael Sanderson won the race by a very small fraction of a second and he was chosen to be the lead pilot of the 'Friends in Speed' junior racing team, with Mizuki, Aleixs, Sora, and Jessica as his wingman and secondary pilots. As his wingman and his girlfriend, Mizuki will protect him from anyone that would attempt to harm him while Michael will do the same for her, seeing how they have been in love with each other for months now. Aleixs, Sora, and Jessica on the other hand will be supporting them whenever they can and hopes that the five can succeed in the racing league. While the junior pilots can even topple the professional pilots of AG-Systems, they would have to prove it in the junior league. The five were ready for the junior league and after submitting an application for the use of the Adaptive Flight Suits in the junior leagues, Michael, Mizuki, Alexis, and Sora, along with four others, were allowed to use the suits in the racing leagues after it went through approval process of the AGRC, impressed on how it works and hopes that, with Mizuki's approval, it can be utilized in the future.

When the JX350 league started, Michael was one of the few junior pilots with a great start, winning his first race in Vineta K, with minimum weapon usage. However, it was the Eliminator events that showed him that the competition was fierce. Without much knowledge on who he is, Michael was immediately challenged by Maksim Zolnerowich of Triakis without warning. Michael hoped that he could get away with minimum weapons usage throughout the season, but the race at Talon's Junction said otherwise. During the race on Talon' Junction, he was targeted by Maksim when he sent a plasma bolt his way. While it did miss Michael, the bolt somehow breached the Entertainment Confinement System (ECS) Cage and hit the Concordia Loop generator of the Talon's Junction facility, in which Michael was caught in its immediate area of effect when the generator let out a shockwave of unknown origin. While Michael didn't sustain any injuries, this ended up affecting him as he was the closest the dark energy shockwave that the loop gave off as a result of the Concordia Loop Accident. He also witnessed something about Maksim that was off when he show aggressive behavior at the end of the race when he climbed out of the Triakis ship. Michael took the remainder of Week 5 and 6 of the season off to recover and to practice for Week 7.

During his time off, Michael took note of a press conference in which the lead pilot of Qirex's professional racing team, Rory Pinewood, was quick to criticize Michael's piloting skills when he was asked about it as being 'too soft'. As Rory Pinewood said in his own words at the press conference, "Michael Sanderson has great talent and great piloting skills for a junior that even he can surpass me or any of the other professional pilots for the other teams. However, he has been too soft on the competition and his rivals are using it to their advantage and the Talon's Junction race showed just that. If he is going to win the JX350 season for AG-Systems, or even survive for that matter, he needs to fight back, use the weapons instead of absorbing them. He needs to show his rivals that he is not going to take it laying down." When Michael returned to the JX350 racing league, he did just that. While racing skill was still a top priority, he began to use the weapons against those who would block his path or even try to eliminate him, with the exceptions of his allies and Harimau. When Michael was asked about Harimau when he chose not to eliminate Kulap Metharom of Harimau with a plasma bolt during the race on his returning race at Talon's Junction when he had a clear line of sight on her and used raw skill to pass her instead, he said in his own words, 'It's difficult to hate a team when they're being so damn nice to you.' While he wasn't the more aggressive pilot on the grid nor the tip of the spear like Scarlett of Goteki, his weapons skills were apparent and well noted and he was able to defend himself when necessary. After the Zone Battle on Talon's Junction during Week 8, Michael and Maksim met face to face once more, and in front of the media and the commentators that were there. Many people were afraid that Maksim was going to lose control again and get physical with Michael. However, the two pilots only exchanged words of rivalry as the two finally have their rivalry set between them for the whole season, making it the most exciting rivalry since the Tetsuo Sisters Rivalry between Auricom's Arial Tetsuo and Qirex's Arian Tetsuo during the F3600, especially during the Venom Tournament, Flash Series from Week 10 to Week 18, and the Virtual Series from Week 19 to Week 22. When Rory was asked again about Michael's improvements over the course of the JX350 league, he said in his own words, 'I've never seen a pilot that has taken my criticism to heart and improve himself on it. He is one of the most improved pilots I've seen in my lifetime and can even surpass all of us, and even me, if he goes professional.'

During his off time from racing, he has made many allies and friends on and off the track. Scarlett Arekuruu, Yin Ruan, and Hyun Gim of Goteki 45 became allies with him and his friends after they first met in Vienta K of Makana. Hafiz Nejem, Alqamar Raqisas, and Alshshsmas Raqisas of Mirage became allies after racing together and helping the green and white team celebrate their first win and their subsequent podium finishes. And finally Mercutian De Gautet of Van-Uber, who was always curious how Michael and his friends are so consistent in Zone events and has asked them one question, "How you guys do it?" The eight took Mercutian in for some private Zone Battle sessions, Detonator sessions, and Zone sessions to improve the Van-Uber pilot. Mercutian was soon getting better and better in the Zone simulations, eventually hitting Supersonic speeds on Syncopia and Anulpha Pass. Michael suggests that Mercutian, with practice, will be a great competitor in the long run. Most of his off time however, was spent with his family and friends. Michael visited his family in Tokyo whenever he could and when he was with his friends, they would always join Scarlett and her friends for some intense physical training on an island near Makana that she and her friends were once stranded on during a storm that she made it her home. Michael and his friends would always get involved in the most demanding training on the island before returning to their respective teams for the races that occurred on the weekends. What kind of training that he went through is unknown, but he and his friends have said it was unusual, but very helpful in the long term.

Michael, along with his friends, were given the group name, the Miracle Eight, for performing impossible feats or even making comebacks. The group consisted of four boys and girls including himself, Mizuki, Alexis, and Sora of AG-Systems, as well as Johnathan, Hitomi, Eric, and Ayaka of Auricom. As Michael continued to consistently place in the top three and win multiple races and gold medals, he became one of the most popular boys on the circuit, and one of the most attractive and cutest boys along with Sora Akiyama from the same team. The two would always be invited by various fashion and model companies for photo shoots along with Mizuki Nakajima, Michael's girlfriend, Alexis Anderson, Sora's girlfriend, and Auricom pilots Johnathan Hale, Michael's childhood friend, Hitomi Yamaguchi, Eric Patterson, and Ayaka Hamasaki, as well as the Goteki girls, or the Makanian Amazons as many would call them. The Miracle Eight, along with the Makanian Amazons, were the most attractive and cute looking kids the world has ever seen and many racing fans were eager to see the eight of them in person and acquire autographs or even selfies whenever possible. Many fans have been seen him, along with his friends, around the Makanian Amazons, suggesting that the girls have formed a love group between the boys of the Miracle Eight. One of the fans asked Michael if he was okay with it and said he was fine with it, though Mizuki was his first. The fans are aware of the relationships that he and Mizuki are in as well as the other couples of the Miracle Eight. They have all admitted that their relationships are fun and great, with each of them are getting along with each other well, despite being on different racing teams.

Not all was rosy however, as the Miracle Eight's longtime rival returned to face them at the start of the Rapier series. Polina Petrov, who was a rogue student of the Good Smile Racing Academy, was now a part of Tigron Enterprises, who returned to extract vengeance on the Miracle Eight. Michael was the first to note that something happened to her as her appearance has changed, mainly her eyes which were now red instead of blue. What happened to her is exactly unknown, but Xiu Bai of EG-X suggested that she was augmented, but how she was augmented, or even how Tigron got their hands on the augmentation tools, remains unknown. Much to his relief though, and everyone else, Polina suffered on events that required piloting skills to succeed, particularly Time Trials, Zones, Detonator, and Zone Battles. However, she quickly became a threat in Eliminator and Race events with other competitors on the track as she used them to get the lead in some of the races, even going as far as eliminating half of the competitors, and injuring them in the process, during a race on Metropia to earn her first gold medal in a Single Race event for Tigron. The BSV played the Bulgarian anthem and song across the track when Polina crossed the finish line first. The only Netika Ambulance Shuttle was disabled as a result of an EMP shockwave which was emitted from Polina's ship. The medics were unable to get to the injured pilots as a result. While some of the injuries were minor to moderate, there were some pilots who sustained severe injuries. Maksim Zolnerowich of Triaks, who was eliminated on the final lap, was in danger of being crushed by his ship when it flipped upside down after its destruction when the ejection system failed. Many cameras from the BSV broadcasted the pilot's injuries, along with the others, live across the globe whilst celebrating Tigron's first Race victory, a situation similar to Zala Wolff's death at Alca Vexus during the F9000 when she was crushed by her ship as a result of her elimination. Michael Sanderson however, arrived just in time to rescue Maksim from his ship with the help of Xiu Bai of EG-X – who was rescued by Scarlett of Goteki 45. Michael used his ship to get to the nearest hospital and Maksim was saved, barely. Unfortunately, he was out for the rest of the season due to the severity of his injuries, putting the rivalry between Michael and him to a grinding halt. Joes Peeters, lead pilot of the professional Assegai racing team and chief medic pilot, thanked Michael and his friends for getting the injured pilots to the hospital when the medic team was thrown into chaos.

Despite his rivalry between him and Maksim, Michael visited the hospital from time to time to check on Maksim. Michael made sure that he was okay as he and his friends visited him along with Daphne Summers and Ida Pesuen of Triakis as they took turns to keep an eye on Maksim during his recovery. Before he left to take on Polina again at Ubermall, located on Makana for the remainder of the Rapier Series, Maksim said one thing to Michael that he made sure to follow through:

(Maksim) "Make sure she pays for what she did to me and our rivalry."

Michael took in their last conversation between them and made sure he remembered it well. During the Phantom series tournament, Michael and his friends, along with the help of the other junior teams, hatched a plan to eliminate Tigron from the JX350 racing league, when they discovered a hole in Tigron's heavily armored ship that was deemed indestructible. The commentators' quotes, who witnessed it along with the spectators on Tech De Ra of the final race of the Phantom Tournament, say it all:

(Commentator 1) "Wow, I can't believe it! Tigron's ship is actually taking damage!"  
(Commentator 2) "That armor may be thick, but the other teams are now taking the opportunity to get rid of Tigron and their pilot, Polina, as they found the crack in that thick armor of Tigron's ship!"  
(Commentator 1) "Scarlett of Goteki just laid out a minefield just between turns one and two and Johnathan takes the inside turn and avoids the mine field and…Wow! I can't believe it, he just dropped a bomb right behind the minefield! That Tigron ship is so heavy it just going to fly straight into the field of mines and bombs!"  
(Commentator 2) "Damn right, Polina just got caught in the minefield and just ran into the bomb as well, she going to take a massive speed loss and damage as she is drifting to our side of the track and…"  
(Commentator 1) "Look, Michael of AG-Systems is coming up from behind and…Oh my god! He's going in too fast, he won't be able to-"  
(Commentator 2) "He's not passing her, he's ramming her to outside wall of the turn where we are!"  
(Commentator 1) "He just rammed the side of Polina's Tigron ship where the crack in the armor is and has her pinned on the outside wall and-"  
(Commentator 2) "Oh my god, he's charging a plasma bolt that close to her?! He's nuts! He's gonna wipe her out at point blank range with that weapon and with the crack that big, the main core of the ship is exposed!"  
(Commentator 1) "Everyone get down!"  
*as spectators ducked their heads, a short moment of a plasma explosion engulfs the area with plasma energy along with an explosion that covers the area with smoke and dust, before it clears up*  
(Commentator 1) "Is everyone alright?"  
(Commentator 2) "Of course, the ECS cage blocked out the lethal energy that could've been fatal to us, but that is not what astonishing us right now!"  
(Commentator 1) "WOW, I can't believe it! Ladies and gentleman, Tigron has been eliminated!"  
(Commentator 2) "What a miracle! The Tigron ship that has been deem indestructible which has caused the injury to many people this season has been destroyed by Michael Sanderson of AG-Systems and the lead member of the Miracle Eight!"

With Tigron's elimination, Polina and Tigron were banned from the Anti-Gravity racing sport for intentionally injuring many of the junior pilots of the league as well as spectators, though no trace of Polina was found when the wreckage was examined, suggesting that she ejected from her ship when it was destroyed, but her whereabouts are unknown to this day. The BSV on the other hand were quick to issue many death threats to Michael and the other members of each junior team when he eliminated Tigron's only ship. Michael then used it against the BSV when he, along with his friends and the other junior pilots that got together, reported it to the racing commission, particularly to Krystian Atkinson who ran the JX350 racing league. The BSV were then banned from broadcasting the junior racing league for illegal use of banned technology which gave Tigron the upper hand during races, illegal use of broadcasting technology, and issuing death threats to competitors and were eventually dismantled along with Tigron Enterprises after multiple investigations found that both were collaborating with each other to undermine the JX350 racing league and take over the race commission in an attempt to recreate the F9000 era. The team head of Harimau International, Manjula Vamatharen, personally thanked Michael and the Miracle Eight for giving Tigron what was coming to them, though he has said, "It wouldn't have been possible without some friends in high places."

Michael Sanderson went on to finish the Phantom Series in first place for AG-Systems and win the Final Tournament of the season with his team and Auricom, as the Miracle Eight took the final tournament of the season and held the JX350 cup. With the JX350 racing season completed, Michael Sanderson and his friends have become famous all across the globe as many sponsors began to come their way, giving them large paycheck after paycheck. Michael has also won many Junior Constructors' and Junior Pilots' Championships in the process. A lot of race analysts and experts have gone on saying that if Michael and the Miracle Eight continue to race and should they choose to go professional, they can match or even surpass Kel Solaar, the greatest AG-pilot of all time. The Miracle Eight have made a great impact over the season and have generated many fans across the globe. Much like the Makanian Amazons, he and the Miracle Eight were bombarded with requests for interview after interview and have become some of the best pilots on the circuit, and the most attractive as well. Michael is one of the few pilots who has become very well-known across the globe at such a very young age and, along with his girlfriend Mizuki Nakajima, who he plans to marry and start a family with in the future, he looks to take it to the next level in the next junior season and, eventually, in the professional series.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mizuki Nakajima

**Identifications/Statistics**

Name: Mizuki Nakajima

Gender: Female

Birth: November 2, 2199

Birthplace: Osaka (Japan)

Age (Currently 2215): 15

Nationality: Japanese

Origin: Japan

Race: Japanese

Languages Spoken: Japanese and English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'3"

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Amber

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Student (Good Smile Racing Academy)

JX350 IDF: NAKA1102.2199

Team: AG-Systems

Position: Wingman

Pilot Rank: Junior

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Michael Sanderson (American), Alexis Anderson (American), Sora Akiyama (Japanse), Jessica Caluroso (French), Katsu Sasaki (Japanese), Thierry Caluroso (French), Sofia Rossetti (Italian)

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Auricom, Goteki 45, Mirage, Mercutian De Gautet (German/Van-Uber)

Rivals: Daphne Summers (Swiss/Triakis) and Polina Petrov (Bulgarian/Tigron)

Medals: Gold: 20, Silver: 7, Bronze: 1

Sponsors: AG-Systems, Anti-Gravity Development, Belmondo Foundation, Crypton Future Media, Good Smile Company, Good Smile Racing Academy, Joy Noodle Bar

Favorite Event: Single Race, Time Trial, and Zone Events

Favorite Track: Metropia, the Amphiseum, Tech De Ra, and Los Angeles

Leagues Completed: JX350

Character Traits: Attractive/Cute, Confident, Courageous, Creative, Protective (of her friends, particularly Michael), and Smart

 **Skills**

Awareness: 10/10

Aggression: 7/10

Consistency: 10/10

Reaction/ Reflexes: 10/10

 **Bio**

Making new technology is not easy. This was apparent with AG-Systems in their early days, when they were much more concerned with researching new technology rather than improving on their current ones back in the 2100's, resulting in their funds being drained and their acquisition by G-Tech Systems, though the team was reformed years later. Another difficulty was getting the technology though league authorities and regulations, especially with the RIDS controversy being the biggest debacle in recent years, which cost Triakis their title back in 2206 during the last FX300 season. However, a young girl has made the biggest breakthrough in history being the youngest girl and person to ever make history off of a single creation in 2212, which was used during the JX350 leagues in 2215 after approval of many racing commissioners and league authorities, who became interested in the new technology she created. That girl is none other than Mizuki Nakajima, AG-Systems' wingman for the 'Friends in Speed' Junior Racing Team and the one who made a breakthrough in the world of AG-racing.

Mizuki Nakajima was born in the city of Osaka, Japan, a city that was always getting taller every year, much like Kyoto and Tokyo. Her family moved to Tokyo, Japan a month later after Mizuki was born on December 2, 2199. Her family worked in many departments of fashion during her childhood and her family were responsible for designing some of the most popular clothing fashion that is seen all over Japan today. At the same time however, they were also designing ship blue prints for the FX350, 400, and 500 leagues for AG-Systems, making them large amounts of money in their weekly paychecks.

Around the age of five, Mizuki was given lessons on how to design various clothing and immediately impressed her parents by creating a new set of clothing line that became an instant hit across Japan. Throughout her life, Mizuki was told by her family that she is expected to play a role in her life, whatever it is working for AG-Systems or for a fashion company in Japan, she is expected to continue her family's tradition and have a family. Around the age of seven, she told them that she wanted to be a pilot in the AG-racing leagues after watching many races that appeared on datacast channels.

It was different from making clothing as a completely different mindset was needed to transition from fashion design to AG-pilot and there were many requirements that she had to go through in order to get there. However, she was determined to become a pilot and she passed grade school with high marks and made high place finishes in amateur AG-Kart racing. At the age of 11, she was one of the top students in Japan. But in order for her to get a chance to even race, she needed to find a school specializing in AG-racing. She eventually hears about a new school that opened up in Tokyo called the Good Smile Racing Academy, which specializes in teaching the students the art of AG-racing and conditions them for it as well. Mizuki wasted no time when she got an invite from the academy and traveled to the school.

The GSRA's standard were higher than normal compared to other schools and many students failed to get a seat in the school. However, Mizuki passed with a ninety percent flat score. While she got a high score, it was clear that she would need help from some new friends to get by with excellent marks. After her initial evaluation, she met new friends in the school, particularly Michael Sanderson, Johnathan Hale, Hitomi Yamaguchi, Ayaka Hamasaki, Sora Akiyama, Eric Patterson, and Alexis Anderson. Just like her friends though, she went through a life changing moment in her life during the second part of the evaluation. Right before the second part of the evaluation began for Mizuki and her friends, the simulator was interrupted by a lightning strike that hit the building that she and her friends were in, resulting in a black out and the eight being locked into the simulator as well as in a coma. Eventually, the simulation was complete when power returned and the eight were taken to the infirmary for a checkup. Despite being in a coma, everyone was okay, except the results and her bio reads. It was unclear how it happened, but the eight, including her, had their bio readings spike off the charts, surprising the doctors. The evaluation results spoke the same words as all eight of them hit unreachable zones and unbearable speeds. What happened to them was anyone's guess and remains unknown.

As a result, Mizuki's bio readings were off the charts and her knowledge, strength, dexterity, endurance, and agility were given significant boosts, able to ace the classes and exams that were given to her. She and the others were eventually involved with a collaboration that would gain interests in the AGRC. During their final semester in GSRA, she and her friends collaborated in an invention showcase. Mizuki had a hard time coming up with an idea, until she remembered that she was part of a family that was involved with fashion design. She used her knowledge of fashion design, as well as her friends' and her own body proportions to create her invention. With her friend, Eric, creating the concepts, and Johnathan, Hitomi, Ayaka, and Alexis, creating the key portions of her inventions, with Michael and Sora creating the AG-hover-boards that would work in tangent, Mizuki created her greatest invention that would not only be just for fashion, but for racing as well. Her newest invention became known as the Adaptive Flight Suits. The suit would match the user's body shape and will adapt to the current environment that the user is currently in. Their invention would go on to be extremely popular throughout the academy, even resulting in a photo of her by a student who gave it a few tweaks. Thanks to this, Mizuki's popularity skyrocketed and she gained a lot of positive comments all over the web, making her one of the most popular girls of the Good Smile Racing Academy.

During her time at GSRA, Mizuki was also searching for a boy that she can be with for the remainder of her life as part of her family traditions. It was then that she fell in love with the boy of her dreams, Michael Sanderson. Mizuki would do whatever it took to remain by his side, no matter where he went or what happened from there on. However, when the semester came to an end, Mizuki was chosen by Sakura Tanaku to fly for AG-Systems along with Michael Sanderson, Alexis Anderson, and Sora Akiyama, and Jessica Caluroso, much to her relief. She, along with her boyfriend, Alexis, Sora, and Jessica, another friend of hers, were taken to the primary AG-Systems facility in Tokyo, Japan, where she was represented as their pilot for the junior racing team. While she was there, their parents were proud of her that she not only managed to become an AG-racing pilot, she created something that worked beautifully and worked in a racing environment, but also found someone to start a family with.

She was taught by Katsu Sasaki and Thierry Caluroso how to control and fly the AG-Systems ships, as well as how each race worked. She, along with Alexis Anderson, Sora Akiyama, and Jessica Caluroso, were positioned as wingmen after a simulated race to determine who would become the lead pilot for the 'Friends in Speed' junior racing team for AG-Systems, with Michael Sanderson winning first place and becoming leader of the junior team. Mizuki is determined to keep her friends, especially Michael, her boyfriend, safe from anyone or anything attempting to harm them. A month before the start of the JX350, she submitted an application for the use of the Adaptive Flight Suits in the racing league. Before long, the suits was approved for use by the Belmondo Foundation and the league authorities, who were impressed and interested in the technology the suit used, especially Natasha Belmondo, the chairwoman of the Belmondo Foundation, as she hope with Mizuki's help that she can make it a standard for the future racing leagues.

Much like Michael Sanderson, Mizuki also got off to a great start in her racing career, with her time trial run at Vineta K being the most iconic of them all, with a perfect racing line, all possible speed pads hit, all possible barrel rolls landed, all culminating into a perfect run. She made history as she currently holds the fastest lap time and fastest time trial on Vineta K on Venom speed, not to mention her Zone run on Vineta K on the Reverse variant broke many records as well, with the fastest speed and highest zones cleared. When Michael took the remaining week of Week 5 and Week 6 off, Mizuki volunteered to keep an eye on the other teams as well as their own so that Michael can recover from the Concordia Loop Accident. She was glad that the Adaptive Flight Suits were working their magic, much to her relief. Mizuki was also one of the tough girls on the track, with her notable weapons use during Eliminator events and, if necessary, Single Race events. After all, she is very protective of her friends. She was also with Michael when he and Maksim of Triakis set their rivalry for the whole season. As a result, she was immediately challenged by secondary pilot of the Boot Camp junior racing team, Daphne Summers, and was quick to accept it. Mizuki has taken Daphne on from time to time so it was no surprise that she would be challenged. The following is the conversation that was recorded by the media during this moment:

(Daphne) "Well, there they go. I guess they've finally set something official between them."  
(Mizuki) "No surprises here, we now have ourselves an official rivalry between the two boys."  
(Daphne) "Now that you mentioned it, we might as well set our own rivalry so that we won't get left out of the spotlight."  
(Mizuki) "Guess I can't just walk away from this huh?"  
(Daphne) "That's definitely a no. I'll be keeping you on my radar for the whole season."  
(Mizuki) "And I'll make sure to keep you entertained throughout the season."  
(Daphne) "It'll be a pleasure to keep you on your toes."  
(Mizuki) "And it'll be mine to keep you guessing."

The rivalry between the Friends in Speed and Boot Camp junior teams was set for the remainder of the season and it was an exciting one as a lot of racing fans were pumped up for the newest rivalry of the era.

Like her friends, she has made friends with the Makanian Amazons, consisting of Hyun Gim, Yin Ruan, and their leader, Scarlett Arekuruu, along with Hafiz Nejem and the Raqisas sisters of Mirage's Junior Team, MAGEC, and finally Mercutian De Gautet of Van-Uber. Mizuki is also one of the members of the Miracle Eight. She, along with the other girls, became the topic of a debate to see which girl of the group was the most attractive of them all. After a week of debate, Mizuki was the most attractive of them all, with Alexis just right behind her. Some have said the photo of her pose of the GSRA when she showed off her AFS is what sparked her popularity to begin with. Many of the fans are aware that Mizuki has a deep relationship with Michael, the lead pilot of the Friends in Speed Junior Racing team of AG-Systems, and many have helped support the two as they continue their relationship.

Their relationship was tested however, when Polina Petrov returned as a member of Tigron Enterprises, who started by targeting the Miracle Eight members, though she failed initially. As a result, she then turned her attention to the other teams, starting with Triakis when she injured Daphne Summers with a missile, which was quickly followed up with rockets during a race. This was only the beginning of Polina's rampage, which lead to the mass eliminations of the other teams two weeks later, the race which was lived in infamy. Mizuki was one of the few pilots who used her ship to get some of the pilots who were injured on that day to the Kyoto University Hospital. Many doctors and medic pilots, including chief pilot Joes Peeters himself, thank Mizuki and the Miracle Eight for pitching in. Polina then returned to targeting the Miracle Eight, starting with Michael and Mizuki and their relationship as well as the other members of the Miracle Eight. However, thanks to the other events, Polina was unable to get her hands on them. During the racing weekends at Ubermall, Mizuki was one of the few pilots to note that Polina was using banned technology to get the upper hand. As a result, she was able to win most Eliminator events, despite the Miracle Eight's efforts, as well as the other teams contributions. Mizuki began to investigate how the Tigron ship was indestructible and, with Alexis' and Ayaka's help, found out that an artificial intelligence is responsible for Tigron 'indestructible' ship, restoring shield energy on the Tigron ship overtime, similar to one of Auricom's old prototype ships of the 2048 era, though the regeneration rate was much more significant. She kept this in mind during the Phantom series. And would eventually use it against Polina and Tigron, is a discreet way.

When the Phantom series came about, she then was able to explain all of this to her teammates and she suggested to get the other squad mates of the other junior teams together in an undisclosed location in Las Vegas, near the Amphiseum race track to plan on destroying the ship after Alexis was able to spot a crack in the armor and a weak point in the AI. After laying out the plans to destroy the ship, each team was able to contribute a hit or two against the Tigron ship during the Phantom Series Tournament before Michael Sanderson landed the final blow on the ship during the last race at Tech De Ra of the Phantom Series Tournament. The other junior members of their teams thanked the Miracle Eight for helping to rid the world of Tigron, especially Michael and Mizuki since they were the ones who planned and executed the whole plan to rid of Tigron.

After ridding of Tigron from the JX350 league, Mizuki went on with her team and friends to compete in the final tournament of the JX350 league and win it all. Mizuki has become popular amongst the racing fans as being the most attractive and cutest member of the Miracle Eight girls and has also earned the title the 'Beautiful Fast Girl' for breaking some of the time trial records at Vineta K, Moa Therma, Ubermall, the Amphiseum, and Tech De Ra and currently holds the fastest laps on each track, even surprising Rachel Vega and Tara Shannon of the professional Auricom team when Mizuki, a junior pilot, broke their records. The Miracle Eight have become the most popular and best pilots of the era, and some even say that they can even match Kel Solaar, the greatest AG-pilot of all time. Mizuki continues to deepen her relationship with Michael and both plan to marry and start a family in the future. Many wondered if this was going to affect their racing career, but as Mizuki has said herself to the people who interviewed her and Michael, "No human, machine, or technology we have can predict the future ahead of us. Only time will tell if we can achieve our goals that have been set for us. But no matter what happens, we will follow it to the very end and we will look back at the days we have achieved in our lifetime and cherish it for our remainder of our lives."


End file.
